Maids In The House Next Door (shadouge)
by linizh
Summary: What happens when Shadow and his male friends get new neighbors and to the College Board President works in a cafe where they live? Couple's Shadow x Rouge and many others.


**Maids In The House Next Door! (Shadouge)**

 **Chapter 1**.

It was a nice summer day and the Shadow and his guy friends had just come back to their shared house they lived in when it went to school.

The guys just kept on having to pack up their things when they heard a damn noise outside.

The old house next door that lay straight ahead in turning zone that had pageantry empty for quite a while and had been for sale for some time had finally gotten new owners.

The guys were a little curious who had bought the old house after that it was a small avenue that you had to drive up before you came to the old house.

The guys went out and get to see a lot of construction vehicles drive past and up to the old house. Then it was a few weeks noisy, but after the week there was a sign down at the entrance that read; The House of The Maids.

The guys became even more curious what was going on in the old house that was now really nicely renovated from floor to ceiling.

 **Chapter 2.**

It was the first day on the Rise Academy and the only thing the guys had talked about was the old house that had been really nicely renovated and the new owner or owners.

Shadow that was Rise Academy's hottest and most popular guy had not bothered so much, but he had only done his own and rejected another girl who had wanted to get a date with him. Shadows two closest guy friends Jaxon The White Tiger and Yush The Wolf-Cat had reacted to that Shadow had been right off then the old house had been bought up. They knew that Shadow did not care so much in either of it, but they looked at Shadow something was weighing on him, but they knew into what.

When the first academic day was over went the boys to their favorite cafe Heaven Of Kingdom and had coffee and sat and talked.

It had been two weeks now and everything was as usual. Shadow had dumped girls from left to right and the Rise Academy prettiest girl Rouge the Bat had got them dumped the girls behind because they dumped the girls thought it was Rouge had said to Shadow to dump them. Finally Rouge had had enough and went straight to the Shadow and a girl who would just get dumped by him and scolded him because he constantly turned down the girls with such an icy manner and there after they jumped on her because they thought she had with Shadow dumps. When the dumped girl saw how pissed Rouge was, she realized that it was not Rouge who was behind the Shadows everyone dumps but he himself or any other girl. But it was not Rouge anyway. But it was weird thought the girl who was a beautiful desert lynx named Melody The Caracal Rise Academy prettiest girl was not interested in Rise Academy's hottest and most popular guy and his guy friends. So she decided to get to know Rouge before she jumped at the Rouge.

Melody became great friends with Rouge and her girlfriends and now understood that Rouge had not at all with the Shadows all dumping of girls without Rouge and her friends took care of their own and kept on with their new start-ups; The House Of Maids who was part of the famous company Maniac's Empire. Rouge who was the owner of Maniac's Empire was also the owner of The House Of Maids, would be a little less subsidiary of Maniac's Empire and The House Of Maids would be more central but on quiet place. Melody became a member of Maniac's gang, who Rouge and her friends also were known and started working for Rouge on Maniac's Empire and The House Of Maids.

 **Chapter 3.**

In the first weeks, the College had decided that they would have a student board for the entire academy. Those who had been elected to student board was no less than Rouge the Bat, Ayla The Cat, Naomie The Ermine, Jupiter, The Wolf-Cat, Mac, The Hedgehog, Silver The Hedgehog, Mathius The Ox, Espio The Chameleon, Lee The Hedgidna and Scott The Hedgidna. The Academy also wanted the student board would have six who replaced with regular Board members became ill. The six who had been elected was Jazzy The Cat, Jenny the squirrel, Thunder The Hedgidna, AJ The Hedgehog, Lex The Rat and the Moon The Birman Cat. When all board members were elected, they would appoint those who would was what. The six that would be substitute for regular had no records but were only reserves for the others. Information man was Lee, cashier was Mathius, secretary was Espio and Ayla, vice-president was Mac, the president was Rouge and the rest of the board members was activity and party organizers. Once all items were distributed sat Academy it up on the information board so everyone could see it.

When the academy was over Rouge, Ayla, Jupiter, Electra, Naomie, Melody and Snow went to The House Of Maids to work while the rest of the girls going home was for himself.

Throughout the whole day Shadow sat and wondered who had bought the old house in the neighboring area. So he decided as he had done all his homework and when he went out and walk with his dog Mr. President he would walk past The House Of Maids and see who was working there.

When Shadow had done his homework, it was quite late at night and he had just had time to come to The House Of Maids sign when he was met by a big shock. There are no less than Rise Academy's most beautiful and most intelligent student board president Rouge The Bat with maid's uniform and a really sleek and sexy one. Rouge looked up and also got a shock when she saw who it was who was standing right in front of her. Rouge and Shadow looked at each other before one of them said anything.

"It was interesting," whispered the Shadow just so Rouge heard it. And gave her a sexy smile.

"Oh ... Shut up with you," snorted Rouge, and went back to the new renovated house.

'Rouge the Bat is not the last time you see me in your vicinity' Shadow thought to himself.

Shadow had decided he would invest in acquiring girlfriend and have a serious relationship. But not with any girl without his childhood friend Romeo's identical twin sister. Shadow would do just about anything to get her and he would start already tomorrow at the Academy, as soon as he saw her.

 **Chapter 4**.

The day after Shadow had gotten to know who works at The House Of Maids, he had decided that he would find out more about Rouge and her background. So he decided after the academy was over, he would take with him some of his closest friends and check out The House Of Maids bit more firmly. When Shadow went there thinking he spotted the most beautiful and most intelligent girl in the entire academy. Thus none other than Rouge itself. She stood at her locker with her girlfriends and planned something. So Shadow decides to stand and observe her a little while. Meanwhile, he did it all his guy friends came and ask why he stood and gazed into the College prettiest girl gang. Shadow explains to his male friends that he would tell it late for them.

Throughout the whole day had Shadow and his guy friends observed Rouge and her girlfriends what they had done on their breaks and lessons, and documented it to get as much information as possible.

Now the guys had a little handicap because AJ, Silver, Red, Fire and Toxic had personal contact with the girls. Red and Fire had sisters of the girls gang, Silver and Toxic was friends with some of the girls and AJ and Silver sat with the pupil Board.

After the academy Shadow, Jaxon, Yush, Manic, Xeer, Espio, Viento and Silver went to The House Of Maids and had coffee to continue observing the girls. The guys came in at The House Of Maids they became very pleasantly treated by both Jupiter and Melody. The guys were very amazed by their kindness. The girls asked where the guys would rather sit somewhere. The guys wanted to sit at the window where you could see the people walking past. So Jupiter and Melody showed the guys to the second floor and the glazed balcony. It was the best spot when it came to check on people who walked past both inside and out. And it thought the guys were perfect.

The guys sat and talked while Rouge came walking each with its own menu for them. Shadow followed every step she took. He had never seen such a naturally beautiful girl like her. Not only that, she was both intelligent and College's student board chairman. But one thing he did not understand why she worked here at The House Of Maid!? The other guys so how Shadow studied Rouge from toe to top. How he followed was the only curve on her body, the other guys knew immediately that Shadow had decided to bring to get their claws into Rouge for any price that existed. So now had all the girls wanted him even more difficult to get the Shadow attention, besides Rouge who was his great price.

When Rouge had left menu to the guys rang on her mobile. It was her identical twin brother Romeo rang. Rouge went into her office to talk with her brother in private. When she sat and talked with her brother, she had forgotten to close her office door properly so that it stood slightly ajar. Just then goes Shadow by and hear Rouge talk about their own companies Maniac's Empire and The House Of Maid. And she thinks it's nice not having to hear all the royal tasks that must consider. But Romeo was pretty quick to point out that she is still Galaxy Rises crown princess and the richest and most potent power of the person in the entire universe.

"Romeo, I know I'm Galaxy Rises crown princess and the richest and most potent power of the person in the entire universe, you do not need to remind me of that" roared Rouge annoyed at her brother.

'There you go?! It was very interesting?! That explains some things about her. But I still want to know her more. And now I know that my childhood friend is her brother 'Shadow thought to himself and smiled faintly to himself.

There, after the Shadow went on to the toilet to avoid Rouge would notice that he had stood and eavesdropping, but sadly for Shadow Rouge knew already about it.

When the Shadow had just sat down in his place came Rouge, and Ayla with their orders. The boys thanked the girls and the girls went back to the kitchen. The guys sat and ate and enjoyed the delicious food they had ordered. When the guys were ready, they went and paid and then they went to his home and told the others about The House Of Maids. And their good food and wonderful service.

Then the guys had to tell you about The House of the Maids of the others in their gang, they went up to their room and made his studies. When Shadow was finished with his studies, he would go out with his dog Mr. President. He was his usual round and hoped to meet Rouge again. Just as he wished, he met Rouge.

"Hold the president," said Shadow.

"Shadow!? What do you want from me actually "asked Rouge little irritated.

"I just want to say hello?! I do not get it "asked Shadow.

"Shadow I'm not stupid. I know that you and your friends have followed me and my friends all day and you stood outside my office and eavesdropping on my conversation with my brother?! So now I ask you again. What do you want from me "asked Rouge again.

"Nothing special. I just want to get to know you a little more, "said Shadow.

"Hmm ... Okay then I know?! Shadow one more thing. You say to someone if my royalty, I will kill you personal! "Rouge said and went back to The House Of Maids.

"Rouge that I actually had not thought of either. It's my own little secret, "said Shadow and continued his walk.

'What did Shadow that he intends to have it as his own little secret!? Will he push me with that!? Hmm...Then bastards should he get to see otherwise?! I'll ask him next time I see him and that's tomorrow at the Academy 'thought Rouge and went through the last office papers.


End file.
